Wheelchair lifts which can be mounted on vehicles are well known and many of them are arranged to be stowed under the floor of the vehicle, and then powered out and unfolded into a deployed condition in which they can be raised and lowered in use. In order to deploy a lift, as well as driving it outwards from under the vehicle floor area, it is also generally necessary to unfold handrails, bridge plates and roll-off ramps, and this generally requires a number of actuation mechanisms which can be, for example, electric or hydraulic.